


Lord of Winter

by Reijin_Hakumei



Series: Reign Over the Frosted Heavens [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: "Damn tree's been laughin' at me for days.", Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But IchiHitsu main pairing, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Explicit Sexual Content, For Hekwos cause you're my muse, Hollow Ichigo is very involved - in everything, Kinks, M/M, Part 3 of a Series!, So happy the schizophrenic finally gets to hold the brat, Switch Ichigo, Switch Toshiro, Too many types of relationships to list, Toshiro can control his age, Yes everything, everything, first time everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei
Summary: The Lord of Winter has been recovered and Ichigo continues to make good on his promise. Aizen's plans are more insane then they had feared and what's worse - he could actually pull them off. Winter and Summer must learn to work together - or the balance of seasons will forever be altered.Excerpt:Toshiro turned his hand within Ichigo’s so that their fingers intertwined and squeezed slightly before turning to Nelliel, stating, “Kusaka deserves to be returned to Winter. And they need to be warned.”Nelliel grinned, her bright hazel eyes dancing, “Are you volunteering, young Lord?”“I will go.” Teal eyes flickered back to honeyed amber before returning to hazel, “I seem to have a need for the Winter Court to become indebted to me.”“I will send word on ahead then, Hitsu-chan,” the now younger Queen of Equinox said with a bounce in her step as she approached the door. She opened it, the bright light of morning shining in her verdurous hair before turning with a playful smile, “Lady Rukia will be keen to receive you. Just… Do mind yourself around her brother…”
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu & Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu/Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hyourinmaru/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Series: Reign Over the Frosted Heavens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719301
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: IchiHitsu Ship Week and Archive





	Lord of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hekwos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekwos/gifts).



Toshiro felt Ichigo’s grip tighten, his Guard’s arm pressed comfortingly around Toshiro’s back, his head leaning on the taller’s shoulder, the blush still coloring his cheeks. Toshiro brushed against the side of his temple with his cheek. His Guard was so unbelievably endearing. Almost every action, every response, made his usually cold heart ache with longing and flutter with adoration. Toshiro had heard many times from his father that a wished-for fae perfectly filled their Wishmaker’s deepest desire. That Hyourinmaru never once regretted his decision, that he loved him completely.

Toshiro had thought that he understood - because of course he loved his father as well - but this… This was different.  _ Everything _ about Ichigo was perfect - for him. Because Ichigo  _ wasn’t _ perfect, far from it. He was painfully young by comparison, had moments of paralyzing self doubt, thought far too much with his heart instead of his head, and often acted without thought to the consequences. 

Qualities Toshiro never thought he’d find so utterly endearing. 

He would have thought he’d be annoyed by such things but Ichigo paired them with a level of sheer honesty, warmth, and  _ love _ that Toshiro was helpless to find those attributes anything other than adorable. And that blush! He was determined to see it as often as possible, though he had a suspicion he had his Ichigo’s other self to thank for this particular occurrence. 

And that was so perfectly suited for Toshiro as well. Being Caengailte, Ichigo’s power was greatly increased, would be nearly that of a Lord’s with time and training. An equal - someone Toshiro could rely upon - that’s what Toshiro needed most in a partner. It was the one thing he didn’t think he would ever find after learning of his status as a Lord. Only the Lord of Summer could match his strength once he had mastered all three Winter aspects… 

...And, of course, a stable Ceangailte. 

It was so rare, that a Ceangailte remained sane after the faerie ring. They were a crime in both courts for a good reason. An insane Ceangailte could bring about chaos and destruction like no other fae could. It had to do with the fracturing of the mind, preventing them from being bound by the unyielding laws of their nature that restricted the actions and words of all other fae. An insane Ceangailte could break any promise, could ignore the compulsion of their true name, could  _ lie. _ Because the mind needed to be sound for it to bind, something that all fae were by nature - until that nature was distorted, cracked, and shattered by the forceful combining of soul, mind, and body. 

And yet, his brave, kind, devoted Ichigo had survived - had even kept the instigating fae intact.

…Shiro…

Shiro was clearly far less innocent than his Ichigo - and far less inhibited. Well, perhaps inhibited wasn’t the right word, Toshiro hadn’t known Ichigo for long and he could already tell that, given the proper motivation, there was little the other wouldn’t do. But Shiro reveled in things that Toshiro knew would make a soul as decent and young as his Ichigo balk - or blush. Toshiro far preferred the latter. He only wished that he could interact with Ichigo’s other half the way Queen Nelliel seemed to be able. He had been surprised, briefly, at the ease at which the Queen of Equinox seemed to communicate and even touch the soul that Toshiro was blind and deaf to. 

Perhaps if Shiro had been light aspected… Maybe Shiro could project his likeness and he would be able to directly interact with the spirited soul that shared his Ichigo’s body and mind. But, no, that would have crippled Ichigo’s shadows and besides, only a dual aspect of motion and darkness could have freed Toshiro from the ice his own powers had locked him in.

And there it was. The thought he’d been avoiding since he’d been revived. His own powers were what had all but killed him. He had a lingering fear of such a thing from his first experience of it, the day Hyourinmaru had finally managed to find him. He had told his father back then that he would do everything he could not to let it happen again. 

Not that whatever Szayel had cast had been in his control to stop anyway. Aizen had restrained him while, somehow, Szayel’s spell had both healed him and completely locked his returning power within him until it imploded, ice freezing every cell within an instant. He was very lucky to be alive - he shouldn’t have been. He knew that as it was happening, triggering his Death Wish.

Bringing his Ichigo into the world.

And, as horrifying as the entire experience had been, Toshiro couldn’t feel anything other than relief at the result. His Ichigo was exactly what had been missing from his life - and he hadn’t even been aware that something was missing. It was so clear, now. 

Teal eyes focused on the image projected over Kusaka, the former Winter Lord’s body hovering as if asleep, suspended by the Knight’s motion aspect. Ggio was an unassuming thing, small for a fae, and still quite young in appearance. But to stand beside the Queen… He must be quite powerful. He didn’t seem at all affected, holding Kusaka’s body steady while the Queen worked Starrk’s light aspect into extracting the memories from the long-dead mind. 

Starrk he could feel, his aspect heavy and weighted even to him. Only Aizen’s Summer had seemed brighter, but then Toshiro had never seen the rest of the Summer Court. He had very little experience with any fae other than his father and captors, having lived most of his life in Otherworld completely isolated for his safety. Starrk’s breathing had become deeper, more controlled, and a thin sheen of sweat shone on his handsome face. What Nelliel was doing was clearly taxing but the older-looking fae bore the strain silently, the hand that Nelliel held remaining firmly within her grasp, if clenched just a bit too tightly.

The image, nothing but flashes of color until now, abruptly focused and Toshiro couldn’t help but flinch into Ichigo’s hold at the sight of that hated white room. If he never saw that color again it would be too soon. At least there was very little of it in the colorful forests of Emain Ablach. Ichigo’s fingers pressed against his side, tracing nonsense and grounding his mind, reminding him that this was just a memory, he was as far from that place as he’d ever been. Nothing in that image could hurt him here, his Ichigo pressed firmly against his side.

He knew that. Teal eyes still narrowed to slits and he released a near silent hiss when Aizen’s arrogant face appeared, Kusaka’s eyes must have flickered to the door as the perspective shifted quickly and stayed locked onto the Summer Lord as he entered the room, Szayel at his heels.

It was a disorienting experience, watching events from behind another’s eyes. The scene would blink out and apprupted return every time Kusaka closed his eyes. The scene jumped suddenly as his eyes darted, mostly between Aizen, Szayel, and the door - the only escape from that accursed room. It wasn’t pleasant to watch but Toshiro didn’t look away. He had his own questions about what had happened to him. Kusaka may not have really been his companion but he hoped, even if his offer of help had only been a fabrication of his own mind, that the fae he had not known was his predecessor could indeed assist him in some way. 

“Sojiro…” Aizen purred out smuggly, “how is my little Lord today?”

“Same as ever Aizen, wondering why I’m still here. Eventually I will escape if you continue to keep me alive and I  _ will _ kill you.” Kusaka’s voice sounded… off… deeper than it had to Toshiro before, in his fabricated visions. He realized why a moment later. These were Kusaka’s memories - they weren’t hearing what anyone in the room would hear - they were hearing what Kusaka had heard and his voice was deeper within his own head than it was to other’s ears. Now that he was aware of it, sound in general seemed to sharpen or deaden depending upon the focus of the captive Unseelie. 

Szayel flinched at the delivery of the threat, Kusaka clearly meant it - so very much - but Aizen just laughed and gestured a very uncomfortable Szayel forward. 

“Now,” Aizen said with a smirk, “this is your final opportunity. What is your name?”

“Control of all of Summer isn’t enough for your ego Aizen? Winter will never belong to you, no matter how many Lords you hunt, the title will always be passed. And eventually, one  _ will _ be strong enough, cunning enough, and you’ll make a mistake. You’ll let him live too long - thinking so little of him - as you do all of us in your arrogance.”

Aizen leaned forward so that all that could be seen was his face, smug as ever, and he whispered darkly, “You see, that’s where you’re wrong Sojiro. I don’t  _ need _ your name to control your winter. I have been refining this spell over centuries, perfecting it - and we’ve just had another breakthrough. You see, you aren’t going to die or have your revenge. You’re going to regain your power, locked within you, and it will freeze you into a state of cryo-suspension - not alive, no, but not really dead either. And then Winter’s most powerful piece will be eliminated from the board.”

Aizen laughed in his face before leaning back, his arms spread wide as he proclaimed, “You should feel honored, Sojiro! The last Lord of Winter! Forever perfectly preserved within your own ice! And soon,” Aizen murmured, a crazed glint in his dark eyes, “soon we will be able to scale up the spell, to enchant all of Winter.” He leaned forward again, his hand reaching forward to disappear before the sight-line that was locked onto those eyes - grabbing Kusaka either by the chin or throat, it was impossible for Toshiro to tell - and then whispered with disturbing sweetness, “I bet you Unseelie will look beautiful locked within your own ice. I’ll keep you, like living art, displayed so that all Seelie may look upon your beauty. And you, Sojiro, you will be my masterpiece.”

“You think you could get away with such a thing? You would completely destroy the balance,” Kusaka snarled, the image jerking as he moved his face but Aizen did not release him. Toshiro was confused. How could Kusaka still move? Why hadn’t Aizen restrained him with his aspect, as he had done on himself? Was he really so arrogant that he believed Kusaka was no threat to him?

“Balance… There will be no such thing when Winter ceases to be. There will be nothing  _ to _ balance. And this senseless war will finally come to an end.” 

“You would doom the mortals.”

“You say that as if I should care. They doom themselves - do you weep for them? Lose sleep over their genocide? Why should we care about their world - they most certainly do not.”

“The two are connected, you have no idea the damage Otherworld would suffer.”

“I know what my Seelie suffer now. I will bring them peace.”

“You just want to be King.”

“Hm. I admit, I do like the sound of the title. King Aizen.”

Aizen finally withdrew and turned to Szayel, “Don’t you agree?”

“Yes, my Lord,” Szayel said, his voice and demeanor completely subservient. Toshiro realized - he was terrified. Of Aizen? Or Kusaka? Perhaps it was both. Afterall, what was a mediocre Seelie to do, standing in the presence of such extreme power, even if one was currently sealed. Teal eyes narrowed. Szayel was no fool. As much as he despised the fae, Szayel couldn’t want Aizen to succeed. He was playing a part, that was obvious.

_ “Stay sane.” _

Toshiro barely held back a snarl. It didn’t matter - Aizen was only as successful as he was because the Spellcrafter allowed him to use him. He refused to have an ounce of pity for his former captor. He could have freed him at any time - Aizen rarely visited, he knew, had to keep up appearances with the Seelie court. 

Fear made one able to be used. Toshiro knew all too well, his fear over his father’s fate forcing him into that awful command. Another thing that, though he was sorry for, he didn’t regret and would do again in the same situation. Because his father had lived and Toshiro had been recovered - two things that likely would not have happened had Hyourinmaru been successful at tracking him that night.

Toshiro smirked, teal eyes observing Szayel carefully. Aizen wasn’t the only one that knew how to wield fear as a weapon. Toshiro wouldn’t even need to make Szayel afraid - Aizen had done all that work for him. If Aizen had a weakness, the Spellcrafter was glaringly it. Aizen was probably aware of this and keeping him close but Toshiro was confident that, as arrogant as Aizen was, he wasn’t keeping as close an eye on the other as he should. Szayel could be used - he was certain of that now. Had heard it within the tone of his voice as he demanded that Toshiro keep his sanity, countless upon countless times. Who was Toshiro to refuse such an offer? 

So use him he would.

And then he would kill the bastard with his bare hands as his shadows robbed him of his ability to perceive anything other than pain.

“Now, Szayel…” Aizen directed and the Spellcrafter cautiously approached the bound Unseelie. That was still odd to Toshiro. It wasn’t clear  _ how _ he was bound - Kusaka wasn’t looking at the bindings - but he must have been physically bound rather than via motion aspect because Kusaka could still  _ move. _

Aizen was an idiot. A fool. Because even as Szayel reached out, a glance from Kusaka’s eyes fleetingly showing that his arm had been grasped by the Spellcrafter - another difference as Szayel hadn’t needed to touch him to perform the same spell - Toshiro had already figured out what had happened. 

The spell continued - and Kusaka began to  _ laugh.  _ It was hysteric and triumphant and Toshiro found himself laughing as well. Because Aizen was so utterly  _ stupid. _

_ “I will not make the mistake of informing you what will happen to you,” Aizen said, his face smug, his stance arrogant. “Not again.” _

Toshiro was no longer confused. What a colossal mistake. Although, it seemed both methods, in practice, were flawed. Because he had failed in his intention with Kusaka and - though he had technically succeeded with him - Ichigo had been wished for as a result of the use of this spell on himself. Perhaps Aizen hadn’t taken that into consideration before and was trying to devise a way around the Death Wish. Obviously they had corrected for the need to touch the victim in order for an Unseelie to be affected by the spell, as Szayel had been able to cast on Toshiro from afar.

Kusaka’s laughter cut off as he gasped out, Toshiro catching every final word of his predecessor, “You will reign over nothing, the frosted heavens of Winter will always reject your claim.” Kusaka’s words were interrupted as he harshly sucked in a last breath before he spat, “Have my name, it will do you no good. Winter will never bow to your will. 

“Kusaka.”

The projected image immediately vanished, only blackness remaining, and Nelliel released the aspect along with Starrk’s hand. Ulquiorra immediately gestured the older Ceangailte into a nearby chair and Starrk gratefully sunk into it. 

The Queen of Equinox’s glowing hazel eyes were directed at Toshiro as she asked, “You know what he did. You knew he would do it before he did it.”

Toshiro nodded, smiling at his predecessor’s still form. He felt… proud in a way, that the other had so thoroughly thwarted Aizen’s plan at the time. And to actually give away his name, knowing there was nothing Aizen could do to stop him… “He used the restoring of his power within him to manifest iron within his own heart. I would have done the same, had Aizen been foolish enough to tell me his intention and to allow me to move. It’s what he meant before, when he spoke of not repeating the same mistake.”

Nelliel nodded, commenting, “The name at the end there was a nice touch.”

Grimmjow burst out laughing, “Man, I wish we could have seen Aizen’s reaction to the kid offin’ himself after giving his name!”

Toshiro’s fingers lightly touched Ichigo’s and his guard released his hold on him. Toshiro’s heart fluttered at that a bit - that he didn’t need to say anything, that Ichigo just understood what he had wanted - before he approached Kusaka’s still floating form. He reached out, his fingers touching the ice cold cheek, brushing away soft raven hair, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

Ichigo had followed him, his amber eyes filled with concern as he came to stand beside him. “The illusions Szayel triggered within me, they weren’t strong enough to fool my mind into perceiving touch. He may be dead - had been the entire time I thought I knew him - but it’s still nice to actually feel him.” Teal eyes flickered over to amber as he withdrew his hand from his predecessor’s face. “Do you think that’s morbid?”

“Yeah,” Ichigo chuckled, but his amber eyes showed nothing but warmth, “Yeah it is, but I get it. I’d probably feel the same way. Does it bring you any closure?”

“A bit,” Toshiro admitted. “But, more than that, it’s a nice affirmation that this is real. That my being found and standing here, my powers and family whole and returned, isn’t just some fantasy conceived to sooth my fracturing mind.”

He felt the warmth of Ichigo’s hand holding his own before he had been able to tell the other had moved. Those eyes… The amber was lighter, more golden, and Toshiro thought he knew why. Shiro had acted, or, at least, had acted  _ with _ Ichigo at Toshiro’s admission. He smiled at his Guard, and it was for both personalities within that he did so. 

The hand also felt warmer than an Unseelie’s touch ever would be. Shiro’s influence again, Toshiro mused. He may not be able to interact with the Seelie in the same way the Queen of Equinox could, but when his actions were aligned with Ichigo, the other shined through. The eyes, Toshiro noted, were the tell. The closer to gold, the more Shiro was guiding them, while the closer to dark amber, Ichigo was firmly in control. And this honeyed amber was the lovely shade that resulted when they acted together, completely aligned. 

Toshiro turned his hand within Ichigo’s so that their fingers intertwined and squeezed slightly before turning to Nelliel, stating, “Kusaka deserves to be returned to Winter. And they need to be warned.”

Nelliel grinned, her bright hazel eyes dancing, “Are you volunteering, young Lord?”

“I will go.” Teal eyes flickered back to honeyed amber before returning to hazel, “I seem to have a need for the Winter Court to become indebted to me.”

Nelliel giggled as she grew younger, Toshiro aging down to somewhere around mid-teens in appearance as well a heartbeat after. All the other fae present heaved a relieved sigh and settled into their usual forms. 

“I will send word on ahead then, Hitsu-chan,” the now younger Queen of Equinox said with a bounce in her step as she approached the door. She opened it, the bright light of morning shining in her verdurous hair before turning with a playful smile, “Lady Rukia will be keen to receive you. Just… Do mind yourself around her brother…” And with a last wink of one smiling hazel eye, both her and her Knight were gone, Kusaka’s body once again laying upon the couch.

“Are you certain, Master?” Hyourinmaru asked, although everyone in the room knew it was a useless question. Toshiro had already said he would go - and so now he would have to. The look on Hyourinmaru’s face clearly reflected his concern and also exasperation. 

Toshiro grinned at his father, “I would not have said so otherwise. Besides, I am certain most everyone here will be accompanying me, yes?”

Ichigo immediately squeezed his hand, those eyes still a honeyed amber. Well that wasn’t surprising in the least but Toshiro still reveled in the rush of warmth that flooded him over his Guard’s immediate support.

Hyourinmaru was another given, but those silver eyes were looking at Yukio in concern. That’s right, Toshiro remembered, he had a Seelie partner now - a partner that would be severely weakened in the Tirs of Winter. Teal eyes found mismatched blue and green, the smaller fae taking a breath to center himself as he became the center of focus.

“I want to come as well,” he said, his voice quiet but sure. “I want to see where you come from, to help lay the former Winter Lord to rest. I know I’ll be weakened but I’m also the only one that can sense the use of another light aspect - which both of our fugitives have. But, if you think I’ll be more of a liability than a help… I’ll stay, if that’s what you want. It’s your decision, my Lord.” 

Toshiro did consider the young Seelie’s words for a moment. He was a risk and an asset. He was also in danger of the Winter lands in general, just by the nature of his being a Seelie inside of their territory. The last thing they wanted was to anger the Winter court by causing offense. 

Toshiro turned to Hyourinmaru, “You know the Winter Court far better than any of us. Will having a Seelie in our company harm our cause?”

Hyourninmaru shook his head, “Lady Rukia is exceedingly disimpassioned, she will not see Yukio as any threat and she will not allow such a thing to impact how she receives us. In fact, it may even help, having a light-aspected Seelie so concerned about Aizen and his plans that he’s willing to venture into the heart of Winter. 

“The rest of the court will ignore him, most likely - there would be no challenge in engaging with him there and the Unseelie have always valued honor more highly than the Seelie. There would, quite frankly, be no sport in harming Yukio, and so not worth the unnecessary action. Remember, Unseelie are more prone to inaction, to stillness. I do not think Yukio will be in danger from the Winter court, nor that his presence there will harm our cause.”

Teal eyes focused once again upon the Seelie in question to see his reaction. He looked, more settled, if anything. Reassured, Toshiro decided - that was probably the closest description. Toshiro gave him a slight smile, “Well then, I would be glad to have you along.”

Yukio beamed at him in response and Toshiro felt his lips twitching a return smile at the open expression. He really was adorable. It was about time his father finally had someone and, so far, Yukio seemed a perfect fit.

“We will remain here. I can monitor your progress and act as a means of communication and contact between you and Queen Nelliel,” Ulquiorra stated flatly.

Toshiro nodded at his fellow Unseelie just as Grimmjow exclaimed, “Good! Because Winter’s fuckin’ cold and I can’t stand the waning effect - just makes me feel sluggish and drained. No wonder you Unseelie are so damned slow,” he finished with a playful wink.

“Kurosaki should be able to reach me easily, should the need arise,” Ulquiorra continued, as if he hadn’t been interrupted, “I do not anticipate trouble from the Winter Court but I have not been able to track Aizen. His light aspected ability is the strongest I’ve encountered. I’m instead having to search for an  _ absence  _ of presence, something far more difficult, especially since he could have fled anywhere - even Earth. I will continue to search and notify you should he surface. However, I believe I will be unlikely to be able to find him until he  _ wants _ to be found.”

Toshiro nodded, “I thought as much. Still, thank you for continuing to try.”

Ichigo squeezed his hand, “Ulquiorra never stopped searching for you, never became discouraged. He only switched tactics when it became clear that we would need to use our bond to locate you. If anyone can find him, Ulquiorra will.”

“Never seems to have much of a problem finding me,” Starrk commented from his seat at the table. Toshiro noted that he looked far more composed.

“Your light is like a beacon that you don’t bother to stifle, Starrk,” Ulquiorra stated matter-of-factly. “You don’t make it difficult.”

Starrk shrugged, “Only you seem to bother dropping in, why bother using my aspect to conceal? Waste of energy.”

Yukio wandered over to him, taking a seat next to the fellow light aspect. “How were you able to pull memories from a fae that had been dead for so long?”

Starrk frowned a bit before scratching at the back of his neck, “Honestly, probably wouldn’t have worked except for the fact that the ice he’d been trapped in kept his brain perfectly preserved. I can’t access a neural network if it’s been too damaged by decay. Had Aizon not insisted on keeping the kid as some fucked up version of a trophy, we’d probably be just as blind as we were before. At this rate he’s his own worst enemy.”

“I agree,” Toshiro said, “Aizen failed utterly with regards to Kusaka. Kusaka was able to kill himself, passing the power of the Winter Lord on to me, he was able to get Aizen to reveal his plans to him, and then Aizen left him in the only state that would have perfectly allowed a fae with Starrk’s capabilities to access his memories. Aizen could have prevented this in a variety of ways - which in his arrogance he did none of. If we give him enough rope, perhaps he’ll hang himself for us…”

“You already have a plan.” It was Hyourinmaru that said it - a statement, not a question.

Teal eyes found emerald as he addressed Ulquiorra, “May I have access to your information?”

“Without the assistance of a light aspect, that would be difficult. My intel is housed within my mind.”

Toshiro glanced between the two light aspects at the table.

Yukio immediately raised his hands and said apologetically, “I don’t have enough mastery to do such a thing, and I likely never will. I don’t  _ want _ to be able to meddle in another’s mind.”

Starrk sighed explosively, “What am I, a bloody modem?” He offered both his hands, one extended towards Ulquiorra, the other towards Toshiro. “I can connect you to each other. Keep your Winter in check, you freeze or numb me and I’ll release you - you can sort out the resulting fallout in your minds yourselves.”

Toshiro nodded his understanding, walking closer to take the offered hand, releasing Ichigo’s as he did so and watching as Ulquiorra firmly held the other one.

The sensation was… decidedly odd. It was as if he suddenly had access to several lifetimes of memories that he hadn’t lived. Just how old  _ was _ Ulquiorra? As quick as it had been there, the flow stopped, Ulquiorra’s steady voice heard within his head, “I’ll guide you, Hitsugaya-sama. As I stated before, my mind is where all my intel is stored. I have perfect recollection and all of that information is extremely compartmentalized. We would be here for days if you tried to sift through it on your own. Open your thoughts to me, I’ll send through what you need.”

Toshiro felt slightly uneasy but it was far less invasive on Ulquiorra than the alternative. Also, he was certain there were plenty of private memories in here somewhere that, while he wasn’t sure the other Unseelie cared if he viewed, he still felt like he’d be intruding. Knowing Grimmjow, he’d probably just brag. Still, not something he himself was comfortable with.

Toshiro did as asked, allowing Ulquiorra to hear his surface thoughts, and together they sifted through a lifetime of collected intel concerning Aizen, Szayel, and the Winter Court.

* * *

_ He’s amazing. _

**_You’re practically obligated to think that._ **

_ Am I wrong? _

**_…No._ **

Ichigo really was amazed at his Wishmaker. Not his power, that was a given with his status as a Lord. No, he was amazed with his  _ mind. _ He seemed to know things far before they revealed themselves - like knowing what Kusaka was going to do well before he had done it. His stillness aspect allowed him to analyze everything with a clarity that Ichigo couldn’t hope to grasp but it was more than an aspect aiding him. It was simply  _ him.  _ Somehow his mind could rapidly make connections and follow those connections to accurate conclusions in a way that stunned the Ceangailte. 

**_I bet he’s a quick learner at everything._ ** Shiro thought silkily and Ichigo immediately blushed at the vision the other was bringing up in their mind. Toshiro had aged back down but the image Shiro was feeding him now… Toshiro’s fully grown body pinning him to a wall, those teal eyes half-lidded in lust as he dove in for a kiss, dominating and easily catching him as his legs gave out from the intensity of it. 

**_We’ll need to teach Sweetness well, King, so that he knows how to handle us in return. I want him. I want him like I haven’t wanted before. I don’t know how much of this desire is bleed over from yer bond but I don’t care. I want him and I’ll have him King - don’t deny me that._ **

Ichigo was so lost in the fantasy Shiro was showing him that he forgot himself for a moment and groaned out loud before stifling the sound, his face flushed bright red. Shiro, in truth, asks seriously for very little. And he was definitely serious about this. It was a weird feeling, because Ichigo couldn’t imagine sharing Toshiro with anyone, the mere thought anathema to him because Toshiro was  _ his. _ But Shiro  _ was _ him and it just wasn’t the same. How could he possibly deny his other self this request? The more the scene played out, the more desperately Ichigo wanted it himself.

Luckily there was no one really around to watch as Shiro tormented him within their shared mind. Hyourinmaru and Grimm had taken Yukio out to train and Toshiro was still locked in some shared mind-space with Ulquiorra. Starrk was probably aware but was ignoring him. In fact, if he didn’t know better, it looked as if the older Caengailte was sleeping, though obviously he couldn’t be and still be using his aspect to keep the two Unseelie connected… 

Right?

Ichigo was rather terrified of the answer. He’d never been so grateful for  _ laziness _ before in his life. Starrk’s power truly was terrifying - luckily he lacked all motivation to actually put it to use.

The vision that Shiro was playing within their shared mind was starting to get heavy and affect Ichigo a bit more noticeably as the vision Toshiro pressed firmly against him, a long leg slipping in between his and giving delicious friction exactly where he wanted it. But no - he didn’t want it. Well, he  _ did, _ but this was Shiro’s fantasy, not something actually occurring, and Ichigo did not want to get hard sitting practically alone in the living room.

_ Shiro, knock it off, I get it. _

**_I don’t know if you do._ **

Vision Toshiro grabbed the back of long orange hair, far longer than Ichigo usually had it.

And then he got it.

_ You want him to do this to us when we’re in our Ceangailte form. _

**_I want him to fuckin’ wreck me King, and I want to feel every second of it. Not an echo of it from you, as ya remain in control of our body, but actually feel it as though it’s me he’s sinkin’ into._ **

_ Fuck Shiro.  _ Ichigo barely restrained himself from outwardly reacting at the sheer amount of lust surging from Shiro’s side as well as the accompanying image and phantom touch.

**_That’s the idea King._ **

_ You win, alright? Just, lay off, we can’t do anything right now anyway. This is making me get hard Shiro. _

**_Fuckin’ finally! Somethin’ works! Alright, I’ll lay off, but if you don’t jump Sweetness tonight I’m gonna fuckin’ fuck him myself - I’ll figure out a way. It’s been too damn long King. And the minx is driving me crazy everytime he deliberately makes ya blush. He obviously wants ya - ya literally only get hard for him. That’s some wish, King. Wants ya all to himself. Not that I can blame him. I stole yer first kiss though._ **

Ichigo remembered, and the blush only deepened on his face. He left the room to the restroom, splashing water on his flushed cheeks and trying to control his breathing. He wasn’t good at dealing with lust. Shiro was right, he hadn’t really felt it before finding his Wishmaker. 

Well he certainly felt it  _ now. _ And he didn’t know what to do with himself.

**_I would gladly send you several ideas of how ya could relieve some of this tension King._ **

_ I think you’ve done more than enough Shiro. _

**_Suit yerself. Could be a while for Sweetness to be done in there._ **

Ichigo sighed, knowing that was the truth. He abruptly yawned, realizing suddenly that he felt tired. His sleep had been broken the night before, too worried about his Wishmaker for it not to be. A nap sounded wonderful, and it would help pass the time.

He returned to the table where the three other fae sat, Toshiro and Ulquiorra still unaware, but Starrk looked up at him as he approached. “I’m going to lie down. If they come out of it before I wake up, can you tell them for me?”

Starrk sighed, “A modem and now an email server as well. Sure kid, you go lay down - you do look a bit dead on your feet. Wish I could.”

Ichigo nodded, withdrawing to his room. He shrugged out of his clothing as he usually felt more comfortable that way - Shiro definitely did - and crawled beneath the covers.

**_Is it still a no to my earlier suggestion?_ **

_ Sleep Shiro, we’ll need to be ready for Toshiro when he needs us. _

**_Fine, you win._ **

Although, there was a fleeting emotion from Shiro as Ichigo’s thoughts began to fade and Ichigo couldn’t help but think that Shiro was far too smug about something.

However, that wasn’t exactly unusual, so he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
